Friends and Lovers A Fred and Angelina story
by karlaluvt
Summary: Fred and Angelina are in the same house, same year,and have the same friends...what happened after the Yule ball... did they fall in love over night or did they have to work at a relationship. A relationship built on two souls becoming one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights so, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros**.

Okay, I see that I am not the only one who day dreams of Angelina and Fred falling in love, getting married and having babies. Because of this I've decided to write a fan-fiction, my first HP one. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review.

Okay so what do we know... Fred and Angelina are in the same house, same year, on the same sports team... Fred asked Angelina to the Yule ball... but what happened after that... who is to say they just fell in love over night... maybe it happened this way... (I mean look at Ron and Hermione)...

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5)... **Here goes!**

As Angelina entered the common room she heard her name over the many voices.

"Angelina, are you coming with us?" asked Katie

"We want to get a couple of laps in before we start homework." Alicia said while making her way to the stairs leading to her room.

Good swimming . A good idea. Angelina thought "Sure, a swim will loosing me up for Quidditch practice."

It was an unusual hot day and probably the only chance to get in some swimming at the lake before fall turned cold.

As Katie and Alicia headed for their rooms to change Angelia looked around the common rooms quickly. Nope not here yet. Where was he, or better yet what was he up to?

Once in the room now came a dilemma. "What should I wear?" Angelina thought. Finally after digging through the summer trunk Angelina found the perfect pale yellow bikini. It was bought on sale at the last minute, days before the return to school. After a quick change Angelina put on a pair of shorts but decided not to add a shirt. With a quick smile in the mirror as she passed, Angelina grabbed the towel and headed to the common rooms where Katie and Alicia waited.

"Ready?" Katie asked

"Lets go" said Alicia and Angelina together as the three friends walked toward the portrait.

Angelina could not help but notice the looks they got from many of the boys in the common room. Thanks to Wood and all the Quidditch practice over the years they had toned bodies that looked good in almost anything. Besides it wasn't everyday you saw three Hogwarts students walking around the grounds with swim suites on. All three girls were pretty, even beautiful in their own way.

"So when are you holding Quidditch try-outs... Captain?" Katie asked with a smile as they crossed the court yard.

"I don't know... maybe this weekend." Angelina's shoulders slumped slightly "I mean, I'm a little stressed and scared already, it's that crazy"

"But I'm also excited as hell! Me... Captain. When I got the badge in the mail I started screaming, my mom thought I went mental." said Angelina with a smile. "I sent an owl to Wood asking his advice"

"Oh, is that what that book was you got this morning? Wood's advice... I thought it was a text book you had forgotten at home." Katie said

"Yah, but it has a lot of helpful information in it. I didn't know Wood kept a log on all of us. You know like how well we did during games and practice and stuff like that. He said that he would meet me at Hogsmeade this weekend... If I wanted to"

"What did you tell him?" asked Alicia, she remember the days when all three friends has a crush on him. It seemed so long ago. "Are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know yet, I'll have to wait and see"

"Wait for what, Fred to ask you out?" said Alicia "Cause these days he's more likely to get detention"

As the three friends crossed the court yard, they saw a group of Ravenclaw boys in swim trunks as well.

"Oi, Angelina" Angelina stopped and turned slightly as did Katie and Alicia. She knew the voice even before she turned to see who it belonged too.

"Yah, Fred"

Walking toward them were Fred, George and Lee. As they met in the middle of the court yard.

"Where are your clothes" Fred asked though he did not mean to.

"What? I'm wearing them" Angelina said while eyeing Fred.

"I mean... where are you... three going dressed like that?"

"S W I M M I N G" said Alicia sarcastically

Before anyone could say another word.

"You girls going to the lake for a swim?" Jason Green, one of the Ravenclaw boys in swim trunks Angelina had seen earlier asked. He walked toward the group with his friends Randy, Daniel and Alex. "Mind if we walk with you?"

"Sure" Katie said blushing slightly as she eyed Alex.

"See you later Fred" Angelina said as she turned with the group and headed for the lake.

This would teach him to ignore her all summer. This would show him that if he took to long she might not be there.

Fred along with George and Lee were left standing in the court yard staring after three girls that confused them.

"When the hell did they start wearing swim suites?" asked George his voice going a little hoarse.

"Come on, will meet up with them later. We have to get back to work." said Fred

As the three friends turned and headed back toward the school, Fred's head jerked around as he heard Angelina's laugh. His eyes following her body until she walked from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review.

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5)... Here goes!

* * *

Angelina, Katie and Alicia did not return to the common room until almost mid-night. 

"We might as well have fun now. With NEWTS studies and Quidditch, we'll never have a free moment." said Alicia.

"I'm so happy I don't have to deal with that until next year." said Katie with a grin.

"Good night girls see you two tomorrow" Katie called to her friends as she walked to her room.

"Good night" Angelina and Alicia said together as they headed to their room.

As Angelina changed into her p.j.'s and pulled back the curtains on her bed, she noticed a note on her pillow with Fred's sharp, sloppy handwriting.

_**When I fail it will be on you cause you were to busy swimming with that prat to help me study**_

As Angelina read the note she could not help but smile.

* * *

"Welcome back to Hogwarts" Alicia said the next day as she along with Angelina, George, Lee, and Fred left there second class of the day. They had not been back a week, but you could not tell. Classes had become depressingly hard and homework was piling up already **(A/N: I wrote this line with sitting in class, and felt this way)**

"Why does it seem as if we've been in this school an eternity already?" Lee asked.

"Because we only have 9 months and 3 weeks to go" said Angelina "After that... no more Hogwarts, no more uniforms, no more Professor Snape."

"Do you guy's want to study tonight?" Lee asked while taking a seat next to Katie, who was already in the Great Hall. She waited for her friends before starting lunch.

"NO!" said George and Fred at the same time.

'We have to study, the sooner the better. This work is not going to get any easier" Angelina said while taking a seat of her own between Fred and George.

"No, Angel what we need to do is have Quidditch tryouts. The cup is at stake." Fred said while reaching for a roll to add to the plate he had piled high with food.

"I'm going to have the tryouts on Friday... not Saturday like I said on the train."

"Why not Saturday?" George asked before spooning onion soup into his mouth.

"Because we're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday" answered Katie while finishing her food.

"You didn't say anything about us going to Hogsmeade."

"That's because we" Katie pointed at Alicia than Angelina than herself "are going, and not with you, Lee."

As the friends finished lunch they picked up their books and headed out of the Great Hall.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina walked toward the stairs leading to their next class with Fred, George and Lee behind them.

"So have you sent an owl to Wood telling him you would meet him?" asked Katie in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, he wants to meet out side the front gate" Angelina answered, her voice not as hushed as Katie's.

After saying goodbye to Katie, the rest of the group entered the classroom and took their seats. It had been determined by professors in their second year that Fred and George should never sit at the same table during lessons when possible. Because of this the five friends were usually divided into two groups.

"Your meeting Wood on Saturday?" asked Fred after taking the open seat at the two person table next to Angelina.

"Yeah" Angelina said as she looked up from her spell book and into Fred's eyes.

Looking into Fred's eyes always made Angelina want to smile... usually it was a nervous smile. But a smile all the same, even when he was being a prat it always showed up.

"What's funny, thinking about love boy Wood?" Fred asked in a voice that seemed a bit tense.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer Fred" Let him think what he wants, Angelina though.

"And to think I always thought you were a one guy girl, I guess I was wrong." Fred said as he opened his spell book and look away.

"WHAT!" Angelina shouted, the smile quickly replaced by a Angelina's mean face.

"Ms. Johnson is there something you need to share with the class?" asked the Professor.

**A/N: First; thanks to both Hope w and Fredsonetrueluv for your positive reviews... They really make my day : ) Second; I'll try to update as soon as I can, I have many ideas in my head. I just need to type them up (which should be very soon... I hope). Third; I will spell check more but I'm usually really excited (and sleepy) about posting... and I only re-read it once. Sorry I keep editing this chapter... I will leave it alone :) and work on Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review (Please).

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5, a little before page 276)... **Here goes!**

* * *

Lee, Fred, George and Alicia headed to the common room later that afternoon Alicia leaned over and whispered to the group. 

"Angelina's in a mood, Harry has detention during tryouts and it doesn't look like he's going to be able to get out of it. Anyway Angelina's really pissed."

"We'll just slip her some Fainting Fancies" George whispered back.

"Sure, and when she wakes up, she'll kill us all." Lee said as he entered the common room first.

The group spotted Angelina sitting at a small round table muttering to herself as she wrote Quidditch plays.

"It's like Wood all over again." said George and Alicia at the same time.

Neither noticed the dirty look Fred gave them as they mentioned Wood's name.

Angelina had not looked up from the papers she was writing on, she had not noticed that her friends had entered the common room. She was mad and thought better not to speak to anyone. She was mad at Harry, for getting detention. That boy could not seem to stay out of trouble. She was mad at most of the Professors for giving the seventh year to much homework, and most of all she was mad at Fred. What did he mean "One guy girl". If truth be told she was a "No guy girl" and why was that? Because Fred Weasley was a Prat who was never going to ask her out... just think, you could have been going out with Jason, Angelina thought.

Angelina looked up just in time to see Fred, George and Alicia walking toward her. "I'm going to bed." Angelina called before stuffing her papers into her school bag and heading for the stairs.

* * *

On the morning of tryouts Angelina was up at dawn, going over how she would test each person for the keeper position. A short while later as Alicia woke, she looked over at Angelina's bed. It was littered with papers, Angelina sitting in the middle of the pile writing quickly on pages here and there. 

"Are you going to breakfast?" Alicia asked as she returned from the bathroom 30 minuets later. She noticed Angelina had not moved at all.

"No, I'll meet you outside of DADA" Angelina said never looking up.

"Look, Angelina... how long are you going to be in this mood?"

"I'm not in any mood Alicia, see you in a little while" and just like that Alicia was dismissed from Angelina's thought.

With just 10 minuets to get to DADA Angelina left her room. She knew she could make it on time if she ran most of the way there. Walking at a fast pace through the common room she tripped on a couple of school books left on the floor. All the papers she had been carrying flew from her hands.

"What the..." Angelina said loudly as she righted herself, she had not falling thanks to a chair she grabbed at the last possible second.

_Potions, Year One _"Are these your books?" Angelina asked loudly, as she turned toward a group of kids.

"Sorry, we did mean..." said the smallest of the bunch.

"You didn't mean, what, for your books to be all OVER THE FLOOR?" Angelina said as she picked up the books. "Well I didn't mean to throw them across the room!" and before she knew what she was doing the books went flying across the common room.

"Now I'll be late for class because of you three" Angelina turned to the kids once again. Two of the kids had tears in their eyes. "Now look what you've done." Angelina thought to herself.

"I"m sorry. Accio books" There was a rustling noise before all three books returned to her hand. "I didn't mean to yell, you three should get to class"

"We got lost, were not sure where our History of Magic class is" said one of the three.

"Get your stuff, I'll take you there" Angelina collected her papers off the floor, showed the three first years were the classroom was. In the time it took her to take them she also realized she had more apologies to give out.

The three first years ran off to class and Angelina headed to DADA. She looked up at a hall clock it was already 30 minuets past. Unbridge, the toad, was sure to say something, maybe even give her detention... A trip to the hospital wing might be in order. 40 minuets later Angelina finally arrived in class.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I was in the hospital wing, Here's my note" Angelina handed the note written by Madam Pomfery to the toad and took her seat next to Fred.

As Angelina got her text book out of her school bag on the floor a note was placed in front of her.

**_Why were you in the hospital?_ **

**I was running late and needed a cover story so I told Madam Pomfrey I had a Headache.** Angelina wrote back on the note before sliding it to Fred

**_Did you tell her you were moody too... Maybe something going around... Maybe you got it from Harry._**

"Seriously Fred, Do you want me to stay mad at you?" Angelina hissed

"Your mad at me? Who could possible be mad at me? Besides if your mad at me I couldn't possibly give you this" Fred said while holding out an orange.

As soon as Angelina saw the orange she remember how she had missed breakfast and her stomach started aching. One day in their first year Angelina had told Fred that she loved oranges. After that day, whenever Angelina missed breakfast Fred would always have one in his bag to give her during their first lesson of the day.

"Thanks Fred... sorry for being rude earlier" Angelina said quietly and with more emotion then she had meant. "It's just... a lot of things are getting to me"

"Rude, my Angel... Never." Fred said staring into her eyes briefly before turning to hit Lee in the back of the head with a paper ball.

"Mr. Weasley, is there something you would like to say to the class"

"I was just telling Ms. Johnson how lovely you looked in that shade of pink Professor" Fred said with a small smile.

And just like that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Did he care? Would he tell her if he did? She had to figure out a way to get him to tell her what he was thinking...

* * *

At 4 that afternoon Angelina, Alicia and Katie walked to the Quidditch pitch with their brooms and six big binders. 

"Angelina are you sure you'll need all of this?" Katie asked as she shifted the weight of two binders under her arm.

Before Angelina could answer they were joined by George and Fred.

"Good, your here... you can help carry this stuff" Alicia said as she hoisted the two binders she carried into George's arms.

"Always at your service" George answered with a wink.

"Here you go Fred, don't want you to feel left out." Katie said as she shoved the two binders she held his way.

"Angelina?" Fred called

"It's okay, I'm good, I'm trying to look something up."

"Oi, Fred" Angelina said as she turned slightly to look at him "why didn't you tell me Ron was trying out?"

At the question both twins stopped walking, turned toward each other and started laughing hysterically. Angelina knew at once.

"You didn't know." Angelina said

"Please don't make this horrible for him." Alicia pleaded

As Katie, Alicia and Angelina looked at each other they doubted either one heard what Alicia said. They were to busy laughing.

**A/N: I had to wait for my best friend to bring her copy of book 5 before I could continue writing. Thanks for all the reviews... I will try to write longer chapters. I did not want them to be to long and noticed that other stories were about 500-900 words but because you asked I will try to make them longer :) It get better as Angelia meets Wood on Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review (Please).

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5)... **Here goes! **

* * *

Saturday arrived with cloudless skies. Although bright there was a light breeze in the air. Angelina dressed for the weather pulling on blue jeans and a white vee neck sweater with bell sleeves. She met Katie and Alicia in the common room and the three friends headed to the Great hall for breakfast. At noon Angelina headed for the main gate to meet Wood. 

"I'll meet up with you two at about 3 or 4 this afternoon. Is Hogsmeade, okay." Angelina said before waving goodbye to her friends.

"Oi, Wood" Angelina shouted, she saw him standing just outside the gate. " Do you want to go to Hogsmeade now?"

"You can call me Oliver, Angelina. I'm not your captain anymore" Oliver said before he smiled at her.

"Oh, Yeah, Sorry" Angelina said before smiling back.

Now that she saw him, she could not believe how much she had missed seeing him around.

"It's good to see you again Angelina" Oliver said before he started walking "I really miss the old team. Hogsmeade is fine, let's take the way pass the lake."

"And we miss you, I never knew how hard it was... all this captain stuff." Angelina said as she gazed toward the ground.

"It can be a bit difficult, don't let it get to you. And if all else fails remember your love of the game." Oliver said as he stopped walking and turned to her, the smile still on his face.

"I'm trying. It's just hard... with NEWTS and replacing you. I made Ron Wealsey the new keeper. He's not great but he's not bad either. I'm hoping he'll get better before our first game. " Angelina said more to the ground than Oliver.

"Just pace yourself Angelina. It'll be hard but the end reward is excellent. Besides I'll be here to help you , and I think you'll be wonderful as captain."

"I'm sure you have things to do. Listening to me complain is not high on you list."

"That's what friends are for." Oliver said seconds before pushing back a lock of Angelina's hair that the wind had blown in her face.

"Thanks Oliver" Angelina said looking up for the first time. As she looked at Oliver she got a feeling in her stomach, a small flutter that bought a smile to her face. I still have a crush on him, Angelina thought to herself.

"Look Angelina, I have another agenda for meeting you today."

"What?" Angelina asked in a small voice that she did not recognize.

" I don't want to move to fast and I don't want to pressure you." Oliver spoke on " I've always noticed you Angelina, I didn't think it was professional to see someone on the Quidditch team with me being captain, but now things are different." As Oliver took a breath, Angelina could not believe what she was hearing. Then he went on.

"I never get tired of seeing you, hearing you, and I want to know..."

"Oh, my god" Angelina said softly. For the second time that day she had not recognized her own voice.

"Is that a no?" Oliver asked, his face becoming strained.

"No, it's not a no"

"So, is it a yes, you'll go out with me?"

"Yes" Angelina answered with a big smile on her face.

And for just a moment she thought... I've had dreams like this many times, but the guy in my dreams had red hair.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but Chapter 5 is going to be longer... I really wanted to get this out to see what you think... Also I know some of you will be mad BUT trust me this story is all about Angelina and Fred. I have several reasons for this chapter... 1. Wood is older, more mature and he understands what Angelina is going through right now (He's been in her shoes). 2. Fred at the moment is more worried about his business 3. And Fred just might think that Angelina is not (or would not) going anywhere so why rush things... But we will get to all this later... Once again Thanks for all the positive reviews and Have a good weekend everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it, and **Review, Review, Review (Please).**

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5, a little before page 318)... **Here goes!**

* * *

Later that night Angelina meet Katie and Alicia in the common room. They all sat comfortably on a sofa in the corner away from prying ears. 

'"Where have you been?" Alicia asked "You were supposed to meet us at Hogsmeade 5 hours ago"

"I was talking to Oliver"

"Oh, Oliver is it?" Katie laughed "How cute, what were you two talking about?"

"He wants to date." Angelina said "He said all this stuff, and now I'm confused. I mean you should have heard what he said."

"Wait, wait, wait... What did you tell him?" Katie screeched out.

Several heads turned to look at the three sitting on the sofa.

"Shut up Katie" Angelina hissed " I don't want this to become public knowledge."

"And what about Fred?" Alicia asked

"What about him. What am I supposed to do Alicia? Hold on to the hope that he will realize I'm here?" Angelina answered "I wait and wait for him. I'm tired of waiting, Oliver likes me and I like him."

"Okay, were not saying it's a bad thing, calm down" Katie whispered as she hoped her next question would not cause another yelling match. "Are you settling?"

Angelina took a deep breath before answering "No, I what to know what it's like Katie, I've never been in a real relationship and I like Oliver. Who knows" Angelina said honestly.

"Look, I'm going to bed early. Wake me up for breakfast okay," Angelina said before she got up and headed for the stairs.

"What do you think?" Katie asked Alicia as soon as Angelina was out of ear shot.

"I Have No Idea... are you going to tell Lee?"

"Nope, and I don't want to be the one to tell Fred either"

* * *

As Angelina changed for bed she thought about Oliver. As she slide under the blanket, she reflected on the last couple of hours . Was she settling? Oliver seemed to be every thing Fred was not right now. He was sure of their relationship, attentive, there for her and a willing ear to listen to her troubles. He was focused and had goals. They had spent hours by the lake talking. She had learned more about him in 4 hours than she had in the 4 years she and her friends had followed him around Hogworts. You don't talk that much for someone your just settling for. **Do you?**

As the breeze picked up during their talk, Oliver took off his jacket and gave it to her. It was a small gesture, one she had seen before but never experienced. She like it. Angelina did not only talk about Quidditch with Oliver, they talked about the challenges of being on a professional team, how Oliver and his dad weren't getting along at the moment and about what happened last year at the school. Talking to Oliver was an adult conversation to say the least.

Later as the conversation went on Angelina knew she never really let her guard down, she made sure Oliver did most of the talking when it wasn't about Quidditch. **Why did she do that?**

As Angelina turned over her thoughts drifted... sleep started to consume her and just before she drifted off she had one lingering thought...

**Why do I feel like I'm betraying Fred?**

* * *

As the second week of school started it ran smooth for most of the Hogworts students who finally relaxed and embraced the new school year. 

Fred, George, Lee, Alicia and Angelina all meet in the common room during their second break of the day. As usually the friends talked of Quidditch and what they would do during the upcoming weekend. Soon Fred, George and Lee's started talking in full about the many orders they have received from various students and the results from product testing.

"We need to get around Hermione" George said "She's getting as bad as the toad"

"That's saying a lot" Katie said as she joined her friends. She normally started her first break of the day during the last 30 minuets of her friends break.

"She's really taking that prefect badge to heart." Fred said "We need to get more test subjects and we need a place to test them as well"

"Yeah, but the look on Ron's face when Hermione's make him stand up to you two is priceless" Lee said with a laugh.

"I'll ask around during breakfast tomorrow, we can test the latest nose bleed batches on the new testers. We could try the extendable ear's as well" said George

"What's an extendable ear?" Alicia asked

"Let's just say it's a good way to get information, Love" George answered

"Why do I even ask..." Alicia said to Angelina

"I have no idea... are you lot ready to go" Angelina asked as she gathered her school bag and headed for the portrait.

* * *

Later that night the common room was full, because of this anyone wanting to do any serious studding headed for their bedroom, so after wishing a good night to Fred, George and Lee. Alicia, Angelina and Katie climbed the stairs to study. 

"Oi, Ron, where's Harry? Angelina wanted to talk to us about Quidditch" Fred asked as he spotted his brother lounging in an recliner.

"He's in detention with Umbridge, he has it all week"

At this news Fred, George and Lee all looked at each other.

"She's going to kill him..." Fred said

"It wont be that bad, maybe the toad will fall off the face of the earth between tonight and tomorrow, than Harry wont have detention" George said with a shrug

"No, Angelina really going to kill him" Lee muttered

Moments later the portrait opened and Harry entered, he walked a second recliner near Ron and sat. Fred, George and Lee soon joined them.

"Mate, it's been nice knowing you, I've always thought of you as the little brother I've never had" George said with a very sincere face.

"Hey" Ron barked

"When Angelina finds out you've got detention again she's going to lay it to you" George continued

"Yeah, she may be all pretty and smiles now but when she gets worked up you don't want to be in the same room with her" Fred said

"Remember that one time 3 years ago?" Lee asked. At the question Lee, George and Fred all shuttered.

"Look mate... I'll try to hold her off as best I can tomorrow but if I were you, I would avoid her until Saturday" Fred told Harry before he, George and Lee headed back across the common room.

* * *

Fred had just came down the stairs to the common room the next morning when he heard Alicia's voice. 

"Did you hear, Harry has detention again. For a week." Fred heard Alicia tell Angelina.

"WHAT!" Angelina shouted several heads turned to look at the pair.

"He doing this to me on purpose! What the Hell!" Angelina made that statement as she started for the portrait.

"Oi, Angelina" Fred called to her, he grabbed a hand full of her robes to stop her from going out the hole in the wall. "Wait... just calm down. You know how Umbridge is. She's got it out for him." Fred said more to her back. He walked around to stand in front of her, but from the look on Angelina's face Fred doubted he was getting through. As soon as he let go of her robes she started for the hole in the wall again. Fred reached for her wrist.

"Wait, Angelina. Don't go looking for him now, your likely to get into trouble too."

"I'm going to hurt him, or... how about I just take him off the team. That's obviously what he wants, that little prat" Angelina spat

"Angel, think about what your saying" Fred said, trying to calm her down.

After a long moment Angelina sighed "Your right"

"What am I going to do now" Angelina said softly as she leaned forward almost into Fred's chest before stopping short. "What the hell are you doing?" she thought to herself.

"I'm sure Harry will be finished by this weekend and ready to practice" Fred said pretending not to notice what Angelina had almost done.

Yet, 10 minuets later, by the time they reached the Great Hall for breakfast, Angelina had worked herself up all over again.

**AN: OMG, I've been trying to get onto this website for hours... I thought something was wrong and I would not be able to update... anyway. Do you like it... I hope so, Thanks for all the reviews, you have no idea how happy I am you like what I write... I'll update real soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it, and **Review, Review, Review (Please).**

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5, after page 318)... **Here goes! **

**

* * *

**

Take away her Captaincy, was McGonagall mental! Angelina's temper was on fire by the time she stormed back to the common room after classes were over. She had not bothered to eat dinner, she probably couldn't eat even if she wanted to. If she was hungry later on tonight she could always sneak into the kitchens and ask a Hogworts house-elf for a snack. As Angelina paced back and forth in the common room the few people scattered throughout thought better than to bother her. About a hour went by this way, as more students entered the common room Angelina grabbed her books and headed for a quiet place she could be alone. Thanks to George, Fred and the Marauder's map she knew of several places she could go.

Angelina sat in an abandoned classroom on the 9th floor of the east wing. Getting out parchment, pink ink and quill Angelina started a letter to Oliver.

_Dear Oliver, _

_I hope your week is going well, I'm sure you've probably been practicing all week . I also know this is something you love to do so you probably don't even care about how many hours your on your broom. It seems like for now the only way we will be able to talk to each other is by post. Do you think it will put a strain on things? Anyway, what's your schedule look like this weekend? Maybe you could come and meet me at Hogsmeade. Let me know okay. I really hope you can, seeing you will bring a smile to my face. _

_Oh, by the way, I just found out Harry has detention AGAIN. I don't know what's up with that boy but he sure stays in trouble... and he's hostile too. Even worse, when I asked him in the Great Hall why he had detention Professor McGonagall said I was causing a disturbance... Me. She took ten house points and threatened to take away my captaincy. Can you believe that? I thought about slapping her (for just a second). _

_On a brighter note, I passed (with very high marks I might add) both test I had to take last week. Are you proud :) _

_Well I'm off to study, I fell a lot better (thanks for listening). _

_Hope to see you this weekend. _

_Angelina_

Angelina placed the remaining parchment, ink and her quill into her school bag. If she hurried she could get her owl to take the letter to Oliver tonight. She could also stop by the kitchen for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

**

* * *

**

Katie walked into the Great Hall and sat between Lee and George.

"Where's Alicia and Angelina?" George asked before he handed Katie A plate with apply tarts.

"Their still studding for that potions test you all have today." Katie said "Oi, Ginny could you hand me those eggs?"

Fred's hands automatically went to the bowl of fruit, taking two oranges and putting them into the pocket of his robe.

"YES, the post is here." yelled an eager 3rd year sitting several spaces down.

As most of the Great Hall looked to the ceiling sixty or so owls poured into Hogworts, dropping letters and packages as they flew over students.

Angelina's black Athene noctua owl landed next to Fred. It was clearly looking for Angelina and after seeing that she was not in the Great Hall it nipped at Fred's fingers.

"Okay, okay, I'll take it to her." Fred said to the bird.

It was common for the owl to give the letter to either Fred or Alicia when it did not locate Angelina. Fred untied the letter from the owl moments before it took flight. Usually Angelina received letters from her mother, older brother or favorite cousin but this handwriting was none of theirs. It might be something official Fred thought before placing it on top of his book. Soon the Great Hall started to empty, Fred, George and Lee along with a hand full of other students were the last to leave. As they walked out of the Great Hall George heard several pairs of feet. He turned to see four small kids, probably first or second years running toward the exit that they just happen to be standing in.

"Hurry up, were going to be late." Shouted a slim boy with brown curly hair.

George and Lee both moved out of the way in time, Fred however was not so lucky. A small girl with a dark complexion and long black hair ran right into him knocking his books as well as her own onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." she said as she gathered her books and letter. She had been so happy to finally get a letter from home that she had not been looking where she was going.

"No problem." Fred said as picked up his potions book and Angelina's letter.

The girl soon ran out of the Great Hall riping open her letter as she caught up with her friends.

"Oh no, this is not mine." She said as she slid to a halt.

"Oi...excuse me, I think I have you letter." she yelled down the corridor to Fred's back.

Fred stopped and looked down at the letter he held. Sure enough it was not addressed to Angelina Johnson but to Karla Davies. As Karla ran towards Fred, Fred turned to Lee and George who were already starting for the stairs.

"You lot go on, I'll catch up in a second."

"I opened your letter by mistake, sorry." Karla said as she handed him Angelina's open letter and took hers before running to catch up with her friends.

Fred looked down at the open letter in his hand. He could always use a resealing spell to close it. Just as he started to fold the letter closed the first line caught his eyes. Why did he know this handwriting? "I know" he thought to himself. Isn't this Wood's handwriting? It was the same handwriting he had studied when it came to Quidditch plays. He had only seen this handwriting hundreds of times when Wood had been captain. Fred looked at the letter again. His eyes drifting over the first line once more.

"Why the hell is he calling her Sweetheart?" Fred asked the empty hallway, his voice full of rage.

**AN: You Ladies and guys thought chapter 5 was short... I was so sure it was long enough, oh well... I know this chapter is short (only about 1100 words) but I have been desperate to get it out... and I like a good cliffhanger, don't you? Now I have a dilemma... What will Fred do A) Reseal the letter and act like nothing happened, even ignore Angelina or B) Give Angelina the open letter, unsealed making sure she knew full well he read it... What do I do???**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it, and **Review, Review, Review (Please).**

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5, before chapter 18) **Here goes! **

* * *

Fred paced the empty bedroom he shared with four others. He had no idea how he had gotten there but with all his pacing he was sure to walk a hole in the floor. In his left hand he held a letter, a letter that was now crumpled and wrinkled because it had been balled up in his fist. He had read the many times over in the last hour, looking for hidden answers to the questions in his mind.

"Where is Fred?" Angelina asked Alicia who asked George who asked Lee. The four friends were now an hour into Herbology, and Fred still had not shown up.

"I don't know but if he wasn't coming to lessons the git could have let me know." George said.

As class ended they headed to the common room searching for Fred along the way.

"He's not here" Alicia said as she looked around.

"He's not in our room either" Lee said as he made his way down the stairs and entered the common room.

Everyone turned to look at George. "Well using my twin power" George started sarcastically "I can tell you he's not in my pocket."

"Maybe he's in the kitchen" Angelina said

"Or in the hospital wing" Alicia added

Angelina stood up "We should go look for him"

Alicia stood but George and Lee continued to lounge comfortably.

"We... as in you two as well" Angelina hissed "Get up and come on"

Angelina and Alicia followed by George and Lee walked down the stairs, split up and went looking for Fred.

At lunch time Alicia, George and Angelina entered the Great Hall together. The noticed Lee sitting with Fred right away. From the empty plates, it was obvious they had been there for quite some time. Relief swept over Angelina as she walked toward Fred. For a brief moment when they had been unable to find him, Angelina had thought Fred might be hurt but looking at him now, he seemed well. Walking faster then normal Angelina got to the table first.

"Where the Bloody Hell have you been?" Angelina said as she slammed her books onto the table before taking a seat next to Fred.

"We have been looking all over for you" Alicia said calmly

"I'm here, I didn't know I needed to stay in your pocket." Fred said while staring at his plate.

"Okay were all one big happy family now, you lot better hurry and eat." Lee said as he looked at Fred.

After a tense and quiet moment Lee added "Class starts in about fifteen minuets."

Katie joined the group sitting next to Lee "I just had class with the toad, and I do believe she's the meanest person I know."

As they finished lunch and headed to class Lee handed Angelina a letter.

"It came this morning." Lee said

Angelina took the letter without really looking at it choosing to stare at Fred's back as he walked out of the Great Hall, as she looked down she noticed Oliver's handwriting. Angelina looked up, about to ask Lee where he had gotten the letter only to notice he was turning a corner with Fred and George toward their class.

"Angelina, we have to get a move on or we will be late for Charms" Alicia said as she headed for the steps at the opposite end of the hall. Because Angelina and Alicia only had three classes with the boys and Charms was not one of them she would have to ask Lee where he got the letter later.

Later that night after writing Oliver back, Angelina went looking for Lee. She found him just as he started up the steps toward the bedrooms.

"Lee, wait a second"

Lee turned and started down the steps .

"What up Angelina?"

"Where did you get the letter you gave me at lunch?"

"Oh... Ummm, I got it from Fred. He asked me to give it to you in case he didn't see you." Lee said while looking at the floor.

"But I was right beside him during lunch, when does Fred not see me..."

"Look Angelina, I don't know he just asked me to give you the letter so I did" Lee said before turning on the bottom step " I have to go... See you tomorrow" Lee said before bolting up the steps.

"Okay... Goodnight" Angelina called out to Lee.

* * *

The next day Angelina had every intention of asking Fred about the letter, that was until Educational Decree Number Twenty-four and Quidditch became a priority.

* * *

"What did the toad say" Katie asked Angelina as soon as she entered the common room.

"She said she's going to have to think about letting us reform the team, she said some of our team members are questionable and she's not sure if our current members are disciplined enough blah, blah, blah." Angelina said before letting out a deep breath.

"You have to go and talk to Professor McGonagall, I heard the Ravenclaw team had to take Professor Flitwick with them when they went to talk to Umbridge about reforming their team." Alicia said.

"I'll give it a day, if she's got no answer by tomorrow I'll go talk to McGonagall." Angelina said before pulling out her Potions homework.

As Angelina sat at a small table in the corner of the crowded, noisy common room staring at the same page in her potions book for the last two hours. Ever so often she would look across the room to watch Fred as he sat with Lee and George. It was still quite early in the evening and her mind wondered over many questions which kept her distracted. Was she a good enough Quidditch captain? Oliver had been great, a bit metal but great. How was she to prove herself if Umbridge wouldn't let them play? Was she prepared for NEWTS? There were only 6 slots every year for the internship at St. Mungo, because of this she had to ace everything in order to be considered for one. Most of the professors were supportive giving her extra lessons and homework they were sure would be on the NEWTS exam. This of course made Angelina's work load doubled this year. It was getting harder to keep up with lessons, homework and Quidditch. Hopefully determination would help her through it all.

Worst of all she did not have one of her best friends to talk to. She first noticed it the day after Lee had given her the letter. Angelina tried to ask Fred why he had not give it to her himself and to find out where he had been the day before but Fred only looked at her blankly for a brief moment then turned and walked away. Now, days later Fred still had not spoken to her. He was very subtle about how he ignored her, in fact she seemed to be the only one to noticed it. Sure around everyone else he was his usual self but he made damn sure he was not around just her. He paid no attention to her at meals, in fact his whole attitude toward her had undergone a change. He never sat with her at lessons anymore, choosing to sit with Lee, even Alicia. Of course they were his friends as well and he could sit with them if he wanted to but for almost seven years he had always sat next to her. Angelina could not even get Fred to make eye contact with her any longer. It was all becoming a bit to much.

As Angelina pondered over this she looked down at her potions book. She heard a hush fall over the common room and looked up to see Professor McGonagall enter.

"Has anyone see Ms. Johnson?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Oh God! Now what, Angelina thought as she stood. Several pairs of eyes followed her as she walked toward the head of Gryffindor.

"My office Ms. Johnson." Professor McGonagall said before turning and walking out of the common room. Angelina could do nothing but follow, glancing over her shoulder at Fred who's eyes were fix on the floor. Only George and Lee gave her comforting half smiles as she walked out of the portrait hole.

"Ms. Johnson, Professor Snape has just informed me that you have failed your last potions test. In your last 3 years here you have never failed any test given by any professor."

Angelina knew this was coming, she knew she had messed up bad on her potions test and that Professor Snape would only be to happy to inform Professor McGonagall. "I know Professor, I've just had a lot on my mind..."

"What is it Ms. Johnson, is everything alright at home, is it Quidditch?" Professor McGonagall said before raising her eyebrows "Im supposed to send a letter recommending you for the inter program at St. Mungo in two weeks Ms. Johnson. There is no room for error now."

"I know Professor" Angelina started

"Ms. Johnson, you've already stated that you know. I suggest you fix it. I hope Im not forced to find another Quidditch captain because you are neglecting your lessons." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Of course Angelina thought... the first person in Gryffindor to be demoted on the Quidditch team. "It wont happen again Professor" Angelina said with a shaky voice.

"Make sure that it doesn't. That's all Ms. Johnson"

Angelina turned and left Professors McGonagall's office. As she walked the now dark and lonely halls back to the common room the tears started to fall.

* * *

**A/N: Okay where do I begin...**

**The story: I know a lot of people wanted a letter B chapter... don't worry, it's coming. After thinking about it I've decided to do both A and B. I mean we all love Fred but he is a Wealsey and I've noticed (over 6 books) that Wealseys don't like to confront the ones they love (i.e. when Ron is mad at Hermione (or even Harry) he chooses to ignore her and even Percy and Mr. Wealsey... I mean to ignore your own father). So who's to say Fred is any different. But don't worry the next chapter will have all the Drama.**

**Me: Okay where to start... Late October I got a little case of writers block. I also got a BIG Promotion at my job... with the promotion came a large amount of work, it was a little stressful at first but by mid November I got a good handle on things. I was ready to write again when my car decided it hated me, and I had to deal with that. Christmas shopping (and a lot of end of year meeting at work) kept me from writing as well. And finally a couple of days before Christmas I had a BIG falling out with my mother... but now it's January, a new year and Im back. I hope to update soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it, and **Review, Review, Review (Please).**

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5, around chapter 19) **Here goes! **

**Oh, and did I also talk about reviewing :)**

* * *

Angelina headed back to the common room , sure it would be empty because of the hour. She wiped her tired puffy eyes one last time before walking through the portrait hole. What was she supposed to do now? She had contemplate this very questions for an hour or so while she cried her eyes out.

With her head hung low she walked towards the table to gather her books. She was about three feet away before she noticed a figure in the seat she had once occupied. Walking closer Angelina recognized a sleeping Fred, she was not sure how long she stood there just looking at him. It was obvious he was waiting for her to get back, but why?

His arms were folded on the table, his head using them as a pillow. His hair covering half his face. Fred was an angelic picture. Kneeling beside him Angelina rested one hand on his leg, she raised the other to shake him awake but before she knew what she was doing she brushed the hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear just as her eyes filled with new tears.

At the feel of Angelina's touch Fred opened his eyes. As Angelina stared at Fred the first tear slipped from her eyes and ran down her cheek.

"Sorry" Angelina said in a small voice.

Fred continued to look at her with the same blank expression.

"What Fred?" Angelina said louder, the tears falling uncontrollably now. "Why wont you talk to me?"

Still refusing to talk, Fred stood at the same moment Angelina rose to full height.

Tears falling, eyes burning, lips trembling. Angelina fell into Fred's chest, there was a moment where Fred tensed up before his arms encircled her waist. Angelina's face automatically turned and she rested her cheek on Fred's chest. Her arms wrapped around him just under his arms and she exhaled.

Comfort, that's what Angelina felt.

"Is it your family?" Fred asked

He had spoken so softly that Angelina was not sure she had heard him at first. Angelina shook her head no, moments later a new wave of tears hit. Minutes passed in silence before Fred's hug relaxed. Slowly he pulled away, turned and started for the stairs without saying another word nor did he look back as he walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Professor Umbridge had finally given the Gryffindors permission to reform the team and after three days of hard Quidditch practice Angelina was sure that they would only win the game against Slytherin on a prayer. 

"Ron, watch what your doing!" Angelina yelled over the wind.

"Harry, find the Snitch, Ron's fine!" Angelina said to Harry as she notice for the fourth time this practice he paid more attention to Ron than the game.

" What are you doing?" Angelina hissed at Fred. This practice was going all wrong.

"My job" Fred hissed back at her.

"What? If you were doing your job I wouldn't have to tell you to pay attention" Angelina yelled as she moved her broom closer to where Fred now hovered.

"I know what the hell I'm doing Angelina, I've been on this team just as long as you have" Fred yelled.

At that statement 5 pairs of eyes focused on Fred and Angelina.

"Are you serious!" Angelina said as her mouth dropped open. "You know what everyone, practice is over."

After that Angelina flew to the ground, dismounted and walked to the changing rooms. She was followed by Ron and Harry. Alicia and Katie lingered in the air for a moment before heading toward the ground as well.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked Alicia, she was confused by what she had just saw and heard.

"I don't know but it needs to be fixed fast or we don't have a chance of winning the cup this year." Alicia said while shrugging.

Only two people remained in the air.

"What was that all about?" George asked the same question to Fred as he sat on his broom. He noticed his twin did not head for the ground but hung a few feet in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked. He did not want to dismount just yet. He did not want to walk into the changing rooms and have to look at her.

"You and Angelina, she was right you know." George said. "You let that Bludger get past you."

Fred looked at George saying nothing.

"Lately you've been acting like a real prat towards her, don't think I haven't noticed"

It took Fred several times before he was able to said what was on his mind.

"She seeing Wood." Fred whispered

"What?" George asked surprised. He'd know for years that his brother had strong feelings for Angelina.

"Yeah, look I don't want to talk about it. Anyway there are orders we need to fill before the weekend." Fred said while finally heading for the changing rooms.

* * *

The Quidditch game had been over four hours ago. Harry and George were taken to Professor McGonagall's office, facing punishment for fighting Malfoy. Nobody had seen Ron in hours. Lee, Katie and Alicia went and waited for news from Harry and George. And Angelina sat. She had been sitting in the same spot for almost four hours looking at Fred's back as he stood in the middle of the changing room. 

The wind howled fiercely outside making the cold evening almost unbearable. Another hour was about to pass, and Fred had not spoken or moved. Angelina was tempted to walk up to him and see if he still breathed. He stood about two feet from her and from that distance she could see him trembling, Angelina was not sure if it was from the cold, the game or something more.

"Fred..." Angelina started but Fred raised his hand to quiet her.

"Just go Angelina" Fred said

"I'm not going anywhere, whatever it is we can work it out together" Angelina said as she rose from her seat.

She walked to where Fred stood, still facing his back. Angelina placed her hand on his back, impulse made her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't do that" Fred said while stepping forward.

" What's wrong with you." Angelina started, she could feel the anger rising. For years they had been friends and now he didn't even want her to touch him "Your acting mental".

At that Fred spun around, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, mental am I"

"Yes that's what I said, here I am out in the cold waiting for your ass to tell me what wrong and your treating me like dirt." Angelina yelled "I have other things I could be doing besides freezing"

"Well maybe you should go tell your boyfriend" Fred yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said go tell Wood cause I don't care" Fred hissed.

"How did you know about..."

"Cause I read his precious letter" Fred said before Angelina could finish.

"What, How dare you... Wait is that what this is all about" Angelina asked, she was now beginning to understand.

"Piss off Angelina" Fred said as he started for the exit.

Shocked at what Fred had just said Angelina blocked his path.

"Piss off, did you just tell me to Piss off..." Angelina said as the frustration started to build. Their faces were inches apart now. "Did you expect me to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you decided what you wanted."

"You were supposed to wait for me" Fred yelled, his face turning red now.

"Hear me Fred" Angelina said slowly "I was tired of waiting for you, hell I was tired of being alone. It's been almost seven year"

"You only had to wait one more year Angelina. I thought you knew that... but no you go find yourself a fancy, sports star boyfriend" Fred said.

"I never asked you for anyth..." Angelina started.

"You didn't have to" Fred said "You think I haven't noticed, you paying when we go to Hogsmeade, you paying when we go to Diagon Alley . Your Christmas and Birthday gifts to me are almost three times what I could save to spend on you."

"I never wanted..." Angelina started once again. Tears now forming in her eyes "All I wanted was you"

"Really... and your way of showing me that is by shacking up with Wood. I might be poor but I'm not stupid."

"Fred" Angelina said softly, the fight leaving her now.

"What...What excuse could you give me. I mean what could I gave you now Angelina, the hand me down shirt off my back" Fred said, his voice had lost some of its momentum. "How do you think it makes me feel to know that I can't even by you a gift that no one else has worn."

"And now your with him" Fred continued "I can't breath around you, I don't even what to look at you... how long have you been with him? Never mind I don't want to know... I don't care"

"You know what, this is pointless..." Fred said as he started for the exit once again, this time Angelina let him pass.

"In your next letter to your boyfriend I'm sure you can tell him how much I hurt your feeling... maybe he'll buy you something nice to make you feel better... something new." Fred spat out as he walked out of the changing room leaving Angelina alone.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think... Did you love it? I hope you did? I'm working on Chapter 9 now... Will Angelina and Fred recover from this? Was the fight everything you hoped for? Or was it blah? Let me know : ) I really hope you enjoyed it and Thanks for your reviews... they keep me going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review (Please).

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5 OotP, between chapter 20&21)... **Here goes!**

* * *

"Who's coming to pick you up?" Alicia asked Angelina as they finished packing for the Christmas holiday.

"Im not sure I have to go check and see if I got an owl but I think it's Terie'." Angelina answered as she continued packing. "She's supposed to spend the holiday at our house this year."

Angelina knew why Terie' was going to spend the holiday with them. After Fred yelled at her, she'd written a 7 page letter to her cousin crying the whole time. And now Terie' felt it was her duty to set things right between Angelina and the love of her life (as Terie' put it).

"It must be so cool to have her for a cousin." Alicia said " Is she going to put out any new music?"

"Not that I know of. I think she's going to take a year off, she said she burned out with the muggle tour and all"

"Oh, wow that must be so exciting. To have a record for both our world and the muggle world." Alicia said "Anyway, do you wanna exchange gifts now or on Christmas morning?"

"Umm lets do it Christmas morning, I still have wrapping to do anyway. " Angelina said slightly put out.

"So do I, I'll go get Katie and we can have a wrap party." Alicia said as she headed for the door.

10 minuets later Alicia arrived back in the room with Katie who carried a basket slightly smaller then she was full of different items Angelina could only assume were gifts.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I need to finish wrapping these." Katie said as she sat on the foot of Alicia's bed.

"I've wrapped the gifts for the two of you, here you can take them home with you." Alicia said as she handed Angelina and Katie a small box each wrapped in bright blue paper with snowflakes on it.

"Me to, there the only ones I've got to" said Angelina with a smile. She handed Katie and Alicia a medium box each with red wrapping paper. The paper had two kids making a snowman on it.

After taking the box and adding it to her basket Katie pulled out three pair of bright orange socks, with green strips that flashed at an alarming pace from her basket. She looked up to see horror on both Angelina and Alicia's face.

She laughed out loud "Gag gift for the boys, they glow in the dark"

"Oh" Alicia said laughing now herself. "Speaking of boys, look what I got George"

As Katie looked and the sweater Alicia was showing her, Angelina looked at her own pile of to be wrapped gifts. Peaking out was a book. "5 Easy Steps to Starting a Successful Business". Angelina had picked it up for Fred thinking it would be a great help if he really wanted to give this Joke Shop thing a go. She was going to give it to him for Christmas along with The Ultimate fan Weird Sisters Recording. While talking to Fred at the beginning of school he had said how much he wanted it, and one handkerchief.

The handkerchief was for sentimental reasons. While at the Yule Ball last year, Angelina had a small sneezing fit. Fred not having a tissue snatched the handkerchief out of Longbottom's pocket to give to her. That summer while shopping she had wondered by some handkerchiefs, which bought back memories. She bought a dark red silk one and got his initials FW monogrammed on it.

Now what was she going to do with it.

"Angelina, are you listening?" Katie asked. "What did you get your mother?"

"Oh, I got her a new Coach purse" Angelina said joining the conversation.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Angelina" Oliver said as they made their way through Diagon Alley.

"No problem, what is it you have to take back again"

"I have to take back my mothers coat... I got the wrong size" Oliver said looking somewhat angry.

" Well you did try" Angelina said as she smiled and nudged Oliver.

After the nudge of affection from Angelina, Oliver reached down to lock his hand with hers entwining their fingers.

As Angelina looked down at their hands she also looked at the watch Oliver had got her for Christmas for the tenth time today. It had a gold color band, the face of the watch was square not round with a tiny girl angel floating around. When you looked at the angel she would blow you a kiss, the kiss would grow into a heart, pop and display the time. Angelina thought it was quite cute though unexpected as a first Christmas gift from Oliver. Hell, she had only bought him a book on Quidditch.

Hours later they were loaded with several after Christmas sales bags.

"You wanna go get a butterbeer?" Oliver asked

"Yah, it's getting cold out here"

As Oliver and Angelina walked toward the pub, Oliver spotted three familiar faces before Angelina did.

"Oi, look it's Lee, Fred and George" Oliver said as he headed toward them, because their fingers were still entwined Angelina had no choice but to follow.

"Hey mates" Oliver called over to the group.

Fred, George and Lee all looked over at the voice at the same time. Angelina saw the physical change in Fred.

"Hey Oliver, Angelina" Lee was the first to speak.

" Hi guys" Angelina said trying to keep her voice as normal as possible. She also tried to take her hand out of Oliver's but he seemed to have a death grip on it.

"How are you?" Angelina said. She meant to ask the group but she was staring at Fred, Fred in return was staring at Angelina and Oliver's hand.

"We're good, just stopped by to pick up a few things." George answered.

"Us to, Angelina loves to shop" Oliver said as he smiled at Angelina.

"We're going to get a butterbeer, would you mates like to join us? Oliver asked

"No, we're leaving" Fred said as he turned on his heal and started walking toward the exit of Diagon Alley.

"See ya mate." Lee said as he hurried after Fred

"Maybe another time" George said as he followed his brother and Lee.

"You ready for that drink?" Oliver asked not noticing anything out of the ordinary. He took the back of Angelina's hand and kissed it.

"Yes" was all Angelina could get out.

Smiling, they took two steps toward the pub before Oliver fell flat on his face. Because he was still holding Angelina's had she went down to.

"What happened"Angelina said trying to right herself.

"I think I tripped over something" Oliver said while getting to his knees and collecting their bags.

Angelina looked around but didn't see anything on the ground Oliver could have tripped on. As she looked up she happen to catch Fred eyes just as he turned a corner.

* * *

"Is everyone ready and packed" Mrs. Weasley asked as she passed Fred and George's room. "They will be here in no time to take you back to school."

"Were almost finished" George called out.

" Oh, before I forget, Fred tell Angelina I said thank you." Mrs. Weasley said as she entered Ginny's room.

"Angelina... thank you, for what" Fred asked confused.

"For the card she gave your father while he was in hospital dear." Ms Weasley said as she continued down the hall.

"I'm done. I'll meet you down stairs" Fred said to George as he headed out of the room. After walking down the flight of stairs, he entered the sitting room. Look quickly through a stack of get well cards until he came across one with Angelina's writing in it. It was a simple get well card, expressing warm wishes on the outside. The inside had a hand written note from Angelina.

"_Mr. Weasley, I hope you have a quick recovery, and you're on your feet... learning more and more about muggles in no time. The love of your family and friends should help you get through this in no time. Get Well real soon. Angelina_" the card read. Fred read it twice before putting it back with the others.

* * *

**A/N: Im sure you don't want to hear about why it took me months and months to update but just know I never mean to leave** **you wondering when I will update. I've been real busy but I will try to update again before June :) Take care and REVIEW :)**

**P.S. I hope you wanna know more about Terie', she's Angelina's favorite cousin.**


	10. Chapter 10 really chapter 9 Fred's POV

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 10 (but it's really Chapter 9 part 2 Fred's POV). I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review (Please).

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7... **Here goes!**

* * *

Fred looked down at the ring on his pinky finger for the 6th or 7th time in three day's. He only took it out at night, while everyone in his dorm slept. It was his Christmas gift to Angelina, he had saved up for months and bought it during the last day of summer while walking through Diagon Alley.

Fred found it in a second hand jewelry store about 8 months ago while he and George had been looking for a replacement part for their dad's pocket watch. After buying it he'd spent countless hours polishing the ring and molding it back into a perfect circle until it looked new. It was a thin silver band with a heart etched into the top, inside the heart was a small purple stone. Fred was not sure what kind of stone it was but he knew Angelina would love it. She loved the color purple and she always wore sliver. When he asked her why she chose silver when most girls wore gold, she said silver went better with her skin tone and Fred would have to agree.

Fred looked at the ring one last time that night before silently placing it back into the black velvet box and locking it in his trunk where it would stay.

* * *

"I'm happy you lot could join me" Lee said as he saw Fred and George enter Diagon Alley.

"No problem. Mom's all freaked out so we have to be back in three hours" George answered.

"Well lets get shopping ladies" Lee laughed as he walked toward the first store they were supposed to get supplies from. " How's your dad?"

"He's better" Fred said before someone caught his eye. At that moment Oliver and Angelina entered Diagon Alley. George and Lee had entered the store not seeing them yet.

For some reason Fred stood there rooted to the spot staring at the happy couple as they smiled and walked hand and hand down the sidewalk. They continued on their way chatting as they went. Angelina never looking over to where Fred was. She never noticed him.

As breathing became hard, Fred could never imagine how it would hurt to see her with another guy. Didn't she know how much he cared for her.

"Oi, you coming?" George asked as he poked his head out of the shop. "You have to see what I just found." He said before heading back into the store.

Lee, George and Fred has just left the store when they heard someone calling them from across the way.

"Hey guys" Oliver called over to the group.

Fred, George and Lee all looked at Oliver tugging shopping bags and a hesitant Angelina toward them.

Knowing that Angelina and her lover boy would be within jinxing distance made Fred tense.

Why is he touching her, his hands are on my girl! Fred thought, his eyes fixed on Angelina's and Oliver's entwined hand. But she's not your girl... his inner voice replied. You waited to long and now you can't have her.

Fred heard George tell Oliver something about Diagon Alley.

"Us to, Angelina loves to shop" Oliver said as he smiled at Angelina.

At that sentence Fred felt his heart break. That was the real reason he was not with Angelina right now. He could never take her on an after Christmas shopping sprees no mater how much he wanted to. Sure she had told him money didn't matter, but how would she really feel after a couple of months watching him hold onto every sickle he could. Only people who never had money problems said things like that and he was not one of those people.

He was a person who wished they would stop growing so maybe the nicer of the worn clothes would fit longer. He was a people who just once wanted to give his mother and father new gifts on birthdays or Christmas instead of home made gifts no matter how much his mother said they were from the heart.

But things were about to change, Fred swore to himself. And when it did he wanted to make sure Angelina knew about it.

"We're going to get a butterbeer, would you like to join us?" Oliver asked.

"No we're leaving." It was the first thing Fred could think to say but it was not his last thought. As he rounded the corner followed by George and Lee he took one last look at Angelina and Oliver. Then a sudden jinx popped into his head. With a small smile he watched Oliver tumble to the ground and felt better already.

* * *

Burning questions had been eating at Fred all Christmas holiday. Luckily his father was better and out of the hospital. His mother has also calm down quite a bit with the knowledge that his father was not going to die. Now it was on to other matters.

As Alicia and Angelina entered Charms. Alicia went to sit next to George making the only set left open was a seat next to Fred towards the back of the classroom.

Great, Angelina thought to herself, would anyone hear her scream?

As Angelina sat, Fred could smell her unique scent. The soap she used was not fruity or flowery but clean. The oil she used in her hair smelled slightly of cocoa as did the lotion she used. This was Angelina's smell. It was a smell Fred missed.

"What?" Angelina said as Fred fixed his eyes on her without speaking "There's nowhere else for me to sit Fred." Angelina said in a smaller voice, more to the desk then him.

"When did you... Why did you give my father that card."

"My inter packed wasn't complete so I had to stop by St. Mungo's to get another form for Professor McGonagall to fill out. While I was line I kept hearing some healers talking about giving "Some Wealsey guy" stitches. Because your families so big I asked one of the healers "What Wealsey?". After I found out it was your father I went to talk to his for a couple of minuets, your brother Bill was there as well. I sent the card the next day." Angelina finished.

"After all just because your being a prat doesn't mean I should treat your family wrong." Angelina said before turning her back and ignoring Fred the rest of class.

* * *

A/N: librastar... you asked for a Fred's POV and you got it

Thanks to everyone woho reviews it means a lot to me. Im happy you all like my work, but a special Thanks to librastar, fredsonetruelove, inkgothical, akkiejj, wryn flynt, and ninjaxxpirate... for always reviewing


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

**Okay, here is Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review (Please.)****  
My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5, around chapter 29)... Here goes!**

* * *

"No" Ron repeated what he had just heard. 

"No, what do you mean no?" Ron said sounding slightly put out.

"I said no Ron!" Angelina said with more force then she'd meant to.

"But I'm rubbish" Ron said with his head down.

"Ron, what am I supposed to do if you quiet." Angelina said calmly. "I've already had to replace three members of the team, now you want to leave... The answer is No."

Ron let out the longest and loudest huff of air.

"Please Ron, I'm under enough stress. You can't ask me to let you quite."

Still Ron stood there, not saying a word, not moving, just standing.

"Look at me" Angelina said.

Ron looked up at last. His hair slightly in his eyes. He is such a Wealsey, Angelina thought.

"You will be fine, brilliant even. It just takes time." Angelina continued "When I first started, I was bad... and it's been the same for almost everyone on the team."

"Look at Harry for instance" Angelina continued "most of his catches his first two years on the team were lucky now look at him. That could be you... just practice and stop being so negative."

"I'll give it another go for now."

"That's all I'm asking Ron. Wait you'll see." Angelina said with a smile. Ron returned her smile with one of his own before turning to leave.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Angelina asked Fred as he rushed up the stairs. Fred continued as if he had not heard her. Angelina ran up the stairs after him. Entering the boys dorms. 

"Where are you going" Angelina asked again.

'Look Angelina, I don't have time." Fred said in a rushed voice as he reached into his trunk to pull out a container.

"Well make the bloody time Fred"Angelina yelled as she grab his shirt and turned him.

"WHAT!" Fred roared. The moment Angelina spun him he dropped the container he held.

"I heard that you were going to try something. You can not leave school, we're almost finished. Put that back..." Angelina said in a panic "You can't leave me"

"What? Angelina I'm not leaving you... It's just... I gotta get out of this school."

"Look at you Fred, yes you are leaving me."

"Look Angelina, I can't do this now. I'll come back." Fred said.

"When" Angelina asked sounding somewhat hysterical.

"Next weekend, meet me by the one eyed witch one hour after dinner." Fred said, and before he put any thought into what he did next Fred leaned forward and kissed Angelina. First gently gliding over her full upper lip, then his top and bottom lip made complete contact with hers. He pulled her closer pressing her body to his.

God knows I love him Angelina thought. Angelina knew she could not, would not speak the words aloud. At that moment she tensed. What about Oliver.

As quickly as it started Fred pulled away. Better to not lead into any more temptation.

Angelina looked up at Fred with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to do this." The thought of Oliver quickly vanished as she saw the determined look in Fred's eyes.

"Yes, I do" Fred said before he gently stroked Angelina cheek and wiped the single tear that dropped from her eye. "Angel, this place is killing me."

"Fred, if you leave now, you will ruin your life."

"No, I wont. I have a plan" Fred said with a grin

"It's not going to work" Angelina said feeling her frustration build again.

"Why the bloody hell is everyone telling us that?" Fred said, his voice growing louder "You don't even know what the plan is."

"What is this great plan?... selling your joke crap to first years?" Angelina yelled back.

The look Fred gave her could cut glass. He turned not saying a word, picked up the container he'd dropped on the floor moments ago and left the room. Angelina was forced to once again run after him. By the time she'd caught him in the in the common room Fred picked up his pace. He now realizing he had lost a lot of time.

"Fred! Wait! I didn't mean that" Angelina said running after him. But it was to late Fred was already out the hole in the wall. He never looked back.

* * *

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I have a couple of things going on (new job, moving, summer with friends, reading and getting over the deaths in book 7) but I' back now :-)

I've started work on chapter 12 but the ending will have to change seeing how JK did what she did in book (I'm still sad). Well I should update before Christmas :-)


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Okay, here is Chapter 12. **

**I hope you enjoy it...Review, Review, Review (You reviewing is like a Christmas Gift to me)  
My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5, around chapter 30/31)... Here goes!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the twins made their grand escape from Hogwarts School leaving most everyone in a dizzy array of activity. The clean-up took longer then it had to, because most teacher waited for Professor Unbridge to clean up the mess which was always a laugh. The impact of Fred and George leaving took a toll on many stressed out 7th years who contemplated leaving Hogwarts as well. As a result there were countless open discussions geared toward encouraging 7th years to say and complete there finals. 

Saturday arrived to quickly for Angelina. That morning she listened half heartily to Katie and Alicia talk about what their plans were for the upcoming summer while she worked on her third and final submission essay for St. Mungo's Hospital. Angelina was supposed to have the finished essay to Professor McGonagall for review by noon, glancing quickly at the watch Oliver gave her she was only to happy it was a little after six in the morning. Angelina had not touched quill to parchment since the two paragraphs she wrote last night. Her mind often wondered to if Fred would show up tonight or if she would in fact meet him at the one eyed witch.

"We'll have practice in an hour." Angelina announced to Katie an Alicia "Katie can you go let everyone know."

"Sure thing." Katie said before hopping off Alicia"s bed and heading for the door.

"You okay?" Alicia asked Angelina.

"Yeah, it's just a lot of bloody crap on my plate." Angelina said in a huff.

"It will be okay, you work well under pressure. Besides you can work on it after practice" Alicia said as she stood up from her bed and got ready for Quidditch practice.

Twenty minutes later, Angelina sat in the middle of the sandy Quidditch field waiting on the rest of her team. She looked up to see all the Gryffindor players were now on the field. Standing up, she dusted off her uniform before speaking.

"Practice will only be an hour today, Some of you have end of year test to study for, some have essays to write." Angelina continued "As long as we work on our faults, it should be a quick productive practice."

Almost 3 hours later Quidditch practice was over along with breakfast.

"Oi, Good practice all" Ginny said with a smile as all the Gryffindor players walked to the changing rooms.

"Yeah, it was. We have a strong chance of winning." Katie said.

After showering and changing Angelina grabbed the parchment she had been working on and headed to Professor McGonagall's office. Arriving at a little after 11:30, Angelina knocked on the door, took a deep breath and walked in. She knew Professor McGonagall would not be please she had not finished her essay. Angelina spotted Professor McGonagall at her desk reading a newspaper.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Johnson, your early." said Professor McGonagall, pausing briefly from reading.

"Good Afternoon Professor" Angelina said "I'm early because I have not been able to concentrate and hoped you would be able to help."

"Have a seat Ms. Johnson, lets see what you have so far." Professor McGonagall said as she took the parchment from Angelina's hands. "Not much I see. You do realize how important this essay is. It's what will make you stand out from the other hopefuls."

"Yes, I do professor. I would not be here if I didn't take this seriously."

"Well, lets get started." Professor McGonagall said before taking a seat next to Angelina.

5 hours later Angelina's essay was complete and off to St. Mungo. One heavy weight lifted another still pending. Angelina pondered the following as she walked to the Gryffindor common room. Would she meet Fred at the one eyed witch? Would Fred come?

Angelina spotted Alicia sitting with Gwynn, who was a 7th year Gryffindor as well.

"Hi, Gwynn. How are you NEWTS going?" Angelina asked.

"Not bad." Gwynn answered. "And you?"

"Good, I'm sorry but I need to speak to Alicia for a second."

"I'll talk to you later Gwynn." Alicia called as she walked up the stairs with Angelina.

As soon as both girls entered the empty bedroom Angelina blurted out "Have you talked to George?"

"Yes, I'm suppose to meet him in the kitchen tonight" Alicia answered as she started to smile. "Your supposed to meet Fred to, right?"

Angelina didn't smile back. "Yes but I'm not sure if he's still coming."

"He'll come" Alicia said, still smiling. In Alicia's mind, it was as simple as that.

"You going down for dinner?" Alicia asked before walking out the door.

Angelina followed Alicia out the room and to the great hall for dinner. After taking two bites of mashed potatoes Angelina realized she was not hungry. Getting up quickly she said good bye to her friends before heading to her room.

Once inside the room she sat on her bed as thoughts flooded her head. She remember the first time she had seen Fred boarding the train which was to carry them to Hogwarts, she remembered how much she needed his strength throughout the years, she remembered always playing in his hair when she got restless and he was near her, and once in their fourth year she had become board in class and decided to practice writing her name, only she wrote Angelina Weasley over and over on a piece of parchment. After a couple of minutes she looked up to see Fred staring at the parchment in front of her. He looked at her briefly with a smile on his face but never said a word. As Angelina pondered all this she looked at the bedroom door across the room, got up and walked, down the stairs. Through the common room, she knew where she was heading.

Angelina approached the one eyed witch slowly, although she really wanted to run toward it. As soon as she stopped in front of it a hooded figure stepped out from the shadows. The hood fell revealing red hair and the face of Fred Weasley.

* * *

Back to Back post (almost)!! Hope you enjoyed chapter 12, I plan to write chapter 13 with all the drama I'm sure you will be looking forward to reading... But I don't think I will post it until after the New Year (to much going on)...So I just want to wish all of you a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year... and remember to Post reviews if you love my story!!! 

(p.s. GossipGirl17, you didn't miss anything... I just skipped ahead)


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review (Please).

My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5 OotP, a couple a days before the 7th years graduate)... **Here goes!**

* * *

Angelina knew who the figure was before the hood fell, but once she saw his face everything became so real. Fred stood there with his hair slightly in his face, he had not shaved in a couple of days, "God he looked sexy", Angelina thought

"I wasn't sure if you would come." Angelina said in a low voice.

Fred moved closer without saying a word closing the space that separated them. His right hand lifting from his side to grab the back of Angelina's neck, he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her with such intensity that Angelina lost the will to stand on her own. After a moment Fred backed up, both were breathing a little heavy.

"Did you tell him it's off?" Fred asked.

But before Angelina could comprehend what Fred had just asked he backed her into a corner to kiss her again.

"Did you?" Fred asked once he decided to let them both come up for air.

"What?" Angelina asked slightly confused.

"Oliver" Fred said, his voice dangerously low. "Did you ... tell him it's over?"

"Ummmmm... no." Angelina said

That obviously was not the answer Fred expected to hear. He stood in front of Angelina gazing down at her as if he would question her further but suddenly his tactic changed, taking his wand out he cast a nonverbal spell.

"Oi, what was that about?" Angelina asked growing angry. Fred didn't answer he just stood there blocking her exit. Then Angelina heard a low rustling sound moments before a quill, ink, and parchment landed not so neatly on the floor by her foot.

Angelina looked from the floor to Fred, who still had not spoken. At the look Fred now gave Angelina she raised her eyebrows which was followed by Fred raising his own in return.

"What?" Angelina hissed, pushing Fred out of the way Angelina now stood in the archway.

"What the bloody hell do you mean What?" Fred said back "Tell him now. Write him and tell him it's over."

Angelina's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You want me to write Oliver now...to end it with him right now?"

Fred looked at her wordlessly.

"Have you gone completely mental?" Angelina asked. Of course she had planned on ending it with Oliver but she wanted to talk to him. To end it face to face not in a letter sent in the middle of the night. "Fred, I am not sending Oliver a note right now. I need to meet with him, to talk to him."

"What do you need to meet with him about. It's simple, tell him it's done." Fred said as he struggled to calm down.

"It's not that simple, I will tell him." Angelina could feel her composure slipping "Don't come here with ultimatum Fred"

"You've already up and left once and now you come back with demands." Angelina continued. " How do I know you won't up and leave me again?"

"I was never leaving you!" Fred said loudly

"I pleaded with you to stay Fred" so far this reunion was not going as Angelina had hoped.

"I had to leave, we've already been through this." Fred hissed

"No, you never really explained" Angelina said as she started walking down the corridor. "I can't..."

"Wait!" Fred said as he reached for Angelina's arm. Angelina shook him off.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" Angelina said aloud not really speaking to Fred.

Angelina quickly turned, now facing Fred she decided to vent all her frustrations, "You know what's the sad part of all this. When I'm with you I'm truly happy but at the same time I feel like slowly your tearing my heart apart. I can't" she said again.

And with that Angelina once again turned and started down the hallway.

Fred stood there, watching her walk away. The weight of the ring in his pocket growing heavier as Angelina grew smaller. He watched until only shadows remained. Never saying a word.

* * *

Okay I got chapter 13 out before the end of June. I know it's been a long time, I'm sorry. I am not sure if this will be the last chapter. As Im sure you all know things do not end well in book 7 so I see no reason for Fred and Angelina to be together. I had grand plans but it's not going to work now. Maybe I will follow up with Angelina and George... who knows. If you like my work please review :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Okay, here is Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it, and Review, Review, Review (Please).

**Here goes!**

* * *

I would just like to honestly thank all the fans who continue to read, review and stick by me when I go missing for months on end. I sometime can not believe it's taken me two years to get this far.

If I had to explain I would have to say, I like many readers became heartbroken when Fred died. I had perfect ideas of how he and Angelina would live out their lives after the war but due to his untimely death I developed serious writers block. I had every intention to stop writing this story altogether (but the fans kept me going) or to keep him alive but...

After careful thought I decided I wanted to be true to the work of JK and because of this I felt I could not keep him alive when in fact she had killed him off. With that said, I think I am now able to move forward with a new story. I hope you enjoy!

I hope you dont hate the fact that I had to change things...

* * *

3 years after the end of book 7...

"Hello George." Angelina said in a low rushed voice before lowering herself gracefully to the table were George sat.

As Angelina looked across the table she noticed George had changed but not much, he was still tall and lean, his hair was long now in a similar cut to how he had worn it during their sixth year at Hogworts. Angelina wondered it he wore it this long to cover the fact that he was now minus an ear. There was a sadness in his eyes even when he smiled, Angelina knew day after day, month after month that he tried to hide it. Telling anyone who would listen that he was fine but Angelina knew better.

Angelina removed her coat and scarf placing them on the back of her chair. The wind had given her hair a slightly messy look which she now focused on righting. After a moment her dark hair soon hung long and straight, every strain in place.

"Hey Angelina" I was starting to think you had ditched me." George said while looking across the table at her. He had not seen her in over a year. Her studies and his business kept them both busy most of the time. After completing two years internship at St. Mungo's Hospital Angelina decided to spend a year at St. Andry's magical hospital in Sydney, Australia. She was back home on a vacation to celebrate her grandmothers birthday with the rest of her family. While back in the UK she decided to send invitations to old friends requesting lunch dates. She had already spent an afternoon with Katie and Alicia. She had even seen Harry, Ginny and Ron while shopping with her mother in Diagon Alley.

"The porkey only got me to Paris so I had to take a train the rest of the way... it was awful. I thought about the floo network but the mess..."

"Well at least I know you made an effort... How is Sydney?" George asked as he also smelled just a hint of the cocoa lotion she had on.

"Hot!" Angelina said with a laugh "It's great. I have great cases to study in the morning and beautiful beaches in the afternoon, I'm learning how to surf... muggles, they come up with the most interesting ways to entertain themselves."

"What's surfing?" George asked

"You ride a board in the water, wait... I have pictures. There muggle ones so you cant see the action but..."

Angelina searched through her purse and soon handed George three photos. As George looked at the photos Angelina went on. "Everyone in the photo is a muggle except me... and Jason of course. You remember Jason don't you? He went to Hogwarts as well"

The first photo was of Angelina and four other people. Angelina had on a red bikini, her hair was un-braided and pulled back into a puffy ponytail. She was smiling and holding onto a tall plank object. It was painted yellow, orange and red with letters that resembled fire flames that spelled Angel.

Angelina reached over the table, pointing to the object she held in the photo. "That's a surfboard."

George noticed next to Angelina stood Jason. He was not holding a surf board but a white ball.

The next photo was of Angelina in the water because of the distance George knew someone from the beach had taken it. She was standing on her board in the water with a look of determination clearly on her face.

"The whole point is to keep your balance in the water. To ride the wave. Now I'm sure you've noticed there are no waves around me...that's because I don't know what I'm doing." Angelina said with a chuckle.

The third photo was not of Angelina in the water but on the beach. There were two groups of people with some type of net in between them. The white ball Jason held in an earlier photo was in the air.

"That's volleyball, it's not Quiddith but I think you would love it." Angelina said.

George looked up from the photo "Oh, really" he said smiling at her

"I don't know if you've noticed Angelina but this is not weather for a bikini" George said before looking towards the window. A light drizzle had just started.

"Yeah, it's been raining nonstop" Angelina replied "How can you stand it?"

George just looked at her smiling a crooked smile. "You act as if you were not born and raised here, get a little sun and you forget where you come from."

"It's perfect in Sydney" Angelina countered. "You would love it... you know what... you should come."

"I can't..." George started

"Why, when was the last time you've been on a vacation?" Angelina reached over touching his arm "When was the last time you've had fun?"

"I can't." George heard himself repeating.

"Give me one good reason." Angelina said

"I can't leave the store, there's no one to run it. Ron has just left for training. Percy is getting married."

"George, all I hear is blah blah. I'm sure you have a person who could step in while your gone and Percy is not getting married for another two months."

"I can't" George repeated once more though this time not as convincing as the before.

"George, look at me. You need to get away... if only for a moment... it helps." Angelina said with as much sincerity as she could muster without getting emotional.

* * *

And that's how George found himself on his way to Sidney three weeks later.

"Destination son?" a which who could have been a close relative of Professor Sprout asked George.

George slipped the parchment with Angelina address on it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Your right on time." The witch said "Your porkey leaves in a moment... enjoy the beach" she said with a wide smile.

"Thanks" George replied

The witch waved her hand toward a stack of newspapers which started to glow.

George no sooner touched the newspapers before he went whirling through the air. He landed on his feet behind a cluster of trees a moment later.

"George"

"Yeah, it's me." George replied to Angelina's call

Angelina gave a slight squeal of delight before running toward George and giving him a hug before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the apartment building.

"It seems like I've been waiting forever. I'm so happy you've finally here."

They reached the door of apartment 305 after walking up several flights of steps. Angelina took out a key to unlock the front door as she explained how the apartment building had no elevator.

"I live on the third floor which is not bad, I could live on the ninth." Angelina said as she and George both stepped into the apartment. "Only seven magical folks live in this building and most of us work at the hospital. While your hear you have to act muggle. No magic unless it's in the apartment." Angelina explained.

George continued to listen.

"So in short, no wands." Angelina finished. "It's not so bad... you get use to it."

George looked around the small one bedroom apartment as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor by the door. The livingroom area was littered with photos along the walls. Photos of Angelina's family, of Angelina working in the hospital and of days at Hogwarts. George clearly recognize the people in the photos, there was a photo of Angelina, Katie and Alicia. One of the quiddth team during their 7th year and a group photo of them at the yule ball. George gravitate towards that photo. Picking the frame up George examined the six faces smiling up at him.

"Good times" Angelina said from behind him

"Yeah, sometimes I wish we could go back and relive that moment." George said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, me to." Angelina could feel depression setting in.

Trying to change the atmosphere she quickly said "Oi, you ready?'

"Ready for what?" George asked, his tone made it clear he had not shaken off the sorrows of the past.

"Surf lessons" Angelina said poking him in his ribs

"I'll change in my bedroom. You can have the bathroom, meet you back here in 5 minutes." Angelina said

before walking into her bedroom leaving no room for argument.

10 minutes later Angelina joined George in the living room.

"Wow, where did you get that?" George asked.

"You like it?" Angelina asked shyly as she stood in a red and gold bikini, Gryffindor colors. George laughed, there was nothing shy about Angelina.

"Wait here's the best part." Angelina turned to model the suit. There was a griffin in flight on the butt of the bikini bottoms.

"Classic" George said

"I knew you would love it." Angelina said before slipping on a skirt.

"So you picked it out for me did you?" George asked.

Angelina didn't answer as she opened the front door. Yeah I did she thought. "My board is already in the car, you ready?"

"Lead the way." George said as he walked out the apartment following her into the hallway.

"By the way your not looking to bad yourself" Angelina said with a wink and a laugh.

Once on the beach Angelina went over basic surfing instructions while they stood in line to rent George a board.

Almost five hours later Angelina was ready to call it a day, however George had fallen in love with the sport and wanted to stay in the water for as long as possible. Two hours later both walked out of the surf toward the beach.

"Hungry?" Angelina asked

"Im a Weasley... we're always hungry."

"I can't believe how quickly you took to this. You could master surfing in no time." Angelina said as she picked up their few belongings and headed back to the car.

"So, what do you feel like eating?" Angelina asked

"I don't care, pick anything."

"Well the seafood here is great, lets start with that." Angelina said, we can get it to go and eat it at my place."

* * *

Well let me know what you think...


	15. Chapter 15: The Real Chapter 14

_Okay, we will call this The Real Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it._

_My story picks up with Fred and Angelina's year 7 (HP book 5 OotP)... Here goes!_

* * *

It had been five days.

Five days ago Angelina walked away from Fred, down the dark and lonely corridor trying to hold back tears.

Five days of waiting, of wondering if Fred was going to send some kind of word.

Five days of nothing.

And now the weekend was here which meant a trip to town. Angelina walked to Hogsmeade alone, leaving much later then the rest of the students. She chose not to tag along with Alicia and Katie because this would not be a joyous walk. She wanted to be alone, to have time to think. To weight the pros and cons of what she was going to do today.

Two days ago after staring at a piece of parchment for over an hour she'd wrote a short note to Oliver asking him to meet her at Hogsmeade. And now as Angelina walked to meet him she tried to form words in her head. Words to tell him it was over.

The closer she got to the old building the more her thoughts became inconsistent. What was she doing? Was she really going to do this? Would Fred come back after she told him she'd ended it with Oliver? Was it even a smart thing to do? To end it with Oliver in the first place... God the choices she had to make, the questions taking over her thoughts were never ending.

Pushing open the door to Hogsmeade pub Angelina spotted Oliver immediately in the mostly empty room. As she walked to the table he stood, giving her a hug before leaning in to kiss her. Angelina turned her head slightly so that he kissed her cheek, not her lips.

"Hey" Oliver said before retaking his seat at the small two person table by the fireplace. You could almost think it was romantic. Maybe he'd been here for a while to ensure he got what he thought would be the best table for them. Because that was something Oliver would do...

"Hey" it was the only reply Angelina could come up with because right now it seems her mind was running a hundred thoughts and none were a common greeting.

"You okay?"

It was his usual to reach for her hands which she almost always put on the table but today Angelina made sure they stayed in her lap. No contact was the best.

"Yes... no, yes..." Angelina said before taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

"No. I'm just going to be straight with you... I have to end this Oliver." Angelina said what a voice neither calm or steady. "Please don't hate me." As Angelina said this she wondered... Is this were the emotion is coming from? The fact that Oliver could hate her, would hate her when he was such a genuine and honest person put her on edge the most.

"What... where is this coming from" Oliver said before tilting his head. "Angelina look at me. What's wrong?"

"It's... It's just that... I'm not for you..." It was the only thing Angelina could think of to say. She still hadn't bother to look up, to meet Oliver eye to eye.

"I am sorry." Angelina said as she finally looked up seeing the sad smile on Olivers face.

"Fred right? That git"

"Yeah, him"

"I use to see you, how you two acted with each other all the time. It was kinda mental watching you two. But when I finally realized he was never going to ask you to date him, I got up the courage to ask you..." Oliver started "I always wonder why you chose me over him but I guess you didn't."

Because she had no response Angelina said nothing... she sat there in silence. And continued to sit there and watch as Oliver stood and walked towards the door. Out of her life without a goodbye or a backwards glance.

How much time passed she didn't care, had she made the right choice she didn't know. She thought about this as she walked a path that would eventually lead her back to Hogwarts. It was a little after five in the evening but because it was a winter month the cold and wind kept most people in some type of building. Stopping short at a rock wall she sat to watch the sun set. To think about what she would do next. As the wind picked up a hand reached out to brush her loose hair behind her ear. She knew that hand. Would recognize it anywhere. Without saying a word she placed her hand on the wall.

Fred sat next to her, lifting her hand and entwined it with his.

They said nothing to each other. Him being there was comfort Angelina needed.

* * *

Okay so now that you've picked yourself up off the floor... Let me just say... Yes, I'm back and yes I'm thinking about continuing this story... Why you ask?

A. Because after years (yes it's been YEARS) I'm still getting reviews and PM's about it. It's freaking AWESOME! I read your PM's and review and wanted to say Thank You and this seems to be the only way to do it.

B. I'm over the death of Fred (finally) and I think I can write the story how I planned it in my mind :)

C. I want to finish this story... I have three half completed original manuscripts but for some reason I can never finish. I think my fear of failure is stopping me from completing ANY of my stories (original or on this site) but I'm determined to finish at least one, so Imma start with this one :)

Thank you all for supporting this story (even the folks pissed at me for hooking Angelina up with Fred... sorry bout that, just delete it from your memory)!


End file.
